Gardevoir
Gardevoir (Japanese:サーナイト Sirnight) is a dual-type Psychic/Fairy Pokémon, and prior to Generation VI, a pure Psychic-type Pokémon. It evolves from Kirlia starting at level 30. It is one of Ralts's final forms, the other being Gallade. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir using the Gardevoirite. Biology Gardevoir is a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curls down the sides of its head. There are spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. A red fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the centermost horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms. As Mega Gardevoir, it turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Its gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Its facial spikes are larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, its hair is now shorter and more tightly curled. There are now two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side. These horns are said to be a physical manifestation of this Pokémon's heart, and it is able to use tremendous psychic power now that it is open.1 Gardevoir can sense when its Trainer is in danger, and will use its psychic power to distort dimensions and create a small black hole to protect its Trainer. It will even give up its life to protect its Trainer. It can use its powers to see the future. Since it supports itself with its psychic powers, it does not feel the pull of gravity. It is known to inhabiturban areas. In the anime Major appearances Gardevoir's debut anime appearance was in Do I Hear a Ralts?. It was the parent of the sick Ralts that Max and Ash's Snorunt were taking to the Pokémon Center. A Gardevoir belonging to Melodi appeared in Mutiny in the Bounty. It was stolen byPokémon Hunter J. It proved to have a deeppsychic connection with its Trainer and was able to hear her through thought. A Gardevoir under the ownership of Concordiaappeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!, Secrets From Out of the Fog!, and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!. A Gardevoir that can Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir appeared in The Bonds of Evolution!, under the ownership of Diantha. Lucy's Gardevoir Lucy Gardevoir is wise and kind. She acts like Lucy at times and always protect her and the other guildmates of Fairy Tail. Minor appearances Gardevoir made its debut appearance in a cameo in Destiny Deoxys. A Gardevoir appeared briefly in Spontaneous Combusken competing in theChrysanthemum Island Contest. A Gardevoir appeared in the opening scenes of the last Diamond & Pearl series movie,Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Trainer's Gardevoir appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!. A Gardevoir that can Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. Pokédex entries |} |} In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Gardevoir is one of the Pokémon owned byRocco. He mainly uses its Teleport for quick escapes. In the Pokémon Adventures manga During Emerald's Battle Factory challenge, a Gardevoir is seen as one of the rental Pokémonhe used, defeating a Spheal. The Kalos Champion Diantha, owns a Gardevoir that can Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga A Gardevoir appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team, as a Pokémon who protected its human friend—albeit sacrificing its own life—a thousand years earlier. In the TCG : Main article: Gardevoir (TCG) Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl When summoned from a Poké Ball, it will go across the stage using Reflect to protect the summoner (and teammates) from any projectile attacks. Trophy Information "An Embrace Pokémon. Despite its elegant and feminine features, there can be male and female Gardevoir. A Psychic-type, it has the ability to see the future and levitate. It's a brave Pokémon who will risk its own life to protect its trainer. It uses the ability Synchronize to pass on status problems like paralysis, poison, and burns to the foe." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Gardevoir reappears as a Poké Ball summon in both versions of the fourth iteration of the series. Once again, it will use Reflect to bounce off projectiles. Trophy information NA: Gardevoir is a Psychic/Fairy-type Pokémon, bearing an elegant appearance that male and female Gardevoir share. In Smash Bros., it uses Reflect to turn back projectiles and items launched toward it. Helpfully, it won't affect any of the shots from the player who summoned it. Take advantage of this! PAL: This Psychic- and Fairy-type may look like a woman in a long dress, but there are both male and female Gardevoir out there! If you get one in battle, it'll use Reflect, creating a barrier that stops projectiles from hitting you and your allies. It won't block any of your shots, though, so feel free to fire all the projectiles you like! Pokkén Tournament Gardevoir is an announced playable character for the arcade fighting game. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Gardevoir is the spirit of a Pokémon who sacrificed herself for her trainer. She comes to the player in their dreams, explaining things and generally appearing after important periods in the game. She is revived later in the game, but doesn't remember anything about her previous life. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Gardevoir is a member of Team Charm. She knew Wigglytuff from long ago. Together, they and the player's team explore Aegis Cave and defeat Regigigas. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Team Charm debut in their own special episode, Lopunny being the playable character. She is shown to be the calm, smart member of the group, rarely getting mad and pondering situations. The story extends to how they meet Wigglytuff and Team AWD. Pokédex entries |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} Game locations |- ! colspan="2" |Emerald | |- !FireRed !LeafGreen | |- ! colspan="2" |Colosseum | |- ! colspan="2" |XD | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Platinum | |- !HeartGold !SoulSilver | |- ! colspan="2" |Pal Park | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |White | |- !Black 2 !White 2 | |} |} |- | |- !Omega Ruby !Alpha Sapphire | |} |} |} In side games |- !MD Red !MD Blue | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |MD Sky | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger: SoA | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger: GS | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="1" |Conquest | |- ! colspan="1" |Rumble U | |} |} |- | |} |} |} In events Stats Base stats Gardevoir !128 - 175 !246 - 340 |- | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- | !117 - 194 !229 - 383 |- | !108 - 183 !211 - 361 |- | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="3" | * Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature, if applicable. * Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature, if applicable. |} Mega Gardevoir !128 - 175 !246 - 340 |- | !81 - 150 !157 - 295 |- | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- | !153 - 238 !301 - 471 |- | !126 - 205 !247 - 405 |- | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="3" | * Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature, if applicable. * Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature, if applicable. |} Pokéathlon stats |} | |} |- | |} | |} |- | |} | |} |} Type effectiveness |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | colspan="2" | |} Learnset All damaging Normal-type moves will receive a boost only with Mega Gardevoir'sPixilate. By leveling up |} |- | |- | colspan="7" | * A level of "Start" indicates a move that will be known by a Gardevoir obtained at level 1 in Generation VI * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Gardevoir * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Gardevoir * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see level-up moves from other generations |} By TM/HM |} |- | |- | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Gardevoir * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Gardevoir * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see TM moves from other generations |} By breeding |} |- | |- | * Moves marked with an asterisk (*) must be chain bred onto Gardevoir in Generation VI * Moves marked with a double dagger (‡) can only be bred from a Pokémon who learned the move in an earlier generation. * Moves marked with a superscript game abbreviation can only be bred onto Gardevoir in that game. * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Gardevoir * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Gardevoir * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Egg moves from other generations |} By tutoring |} |- | |- | * A black or white abbreviation in a colored box indicates that Gardevoir can be tutored the move in that game * A colored abbreviation in a white box indicates that Gardevoir cannot be tutored the move in that game * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Gardevoir * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Gardevoir * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Move Tutor moves from other generations |} By a prior evolution |} |- | |- | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Gardevoir * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Gardevoir * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see moves from other generations |} TCG-only moves Side game data | colspan="2" |'Pokémon Pinball RS' | colspan="2" |'Pokémon Trozei!' |- | colspan="6" |'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team' |- | colspan="6" |'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky' |- | colspan="6" |'Pokémon Ranger' |} |- | colspan="6" |'Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia' |} |- | colspan="6" |'Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs' |} |- | colspan="3" |'Pokémon Rumble' | colspan="3" |'Pokémon Rumble Blast' |- | colspan="6" |'Pokémon Conquest' |} Evolution | Level 20 → | | Level 30 → | |} Sprites |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} For other sprites and images, please see Gardevoir images on the Bulbagarden Archives. Trivia * Gardevoir's number in the Sinnoh Pokédex (Platinum only) and the Almia Browserare the same: 159. * Mega Gardevoir has the highest Special Attack base stat of all Fairy-type Pokémon and the highest base stat total of all non-Legendary Fairy-type Pokémon. Origin Gardevoir resembles a principal dancer. Its exaggerated head with minimal facial expression and an overall frail, featureless physique could also be attributed to''anesama ningyou'', a style of traditional Japanese paper doll. Its protective nature over its Trainer may suggest that it is based on a guardian angel, though its ghost-like characteristics could also suggest that it is based on ghosts that refuse to leave this world. Name origin Gardevoir may be a combination of garde (French for guard) and devoir (French for''duty''). It may also be a combination of garder (French verb for to keep) and voir (French verb for to see), reflected in its Pokédex data, which explains how Gardevoir will protect its Trainer even at the cost of its own life and that Gardevoir has the ability to see into the future. Sirnight may be taken to mean さあ、ナイト saa, naito ("come, knight") or Sir Knight. In other languages |- | |- | colspan="3" | |} Notes # Jump up↑ http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Gardevoir Similar Page Lucy's Gardevoir Category:Pokemon Category:Psychic-Type Category:Fairy-Type Category:Dual-type Category:Fairy Tail Member Category:Mega-Evolve Pokemon